The present disclosure generally concerns a cover having an integral seal, which may, e.g., be utilized in a valve manifold.
A known cover for a valve manifold of an electro-hydraulic valve control system of an internal combustion engine includes equalization chambers that permit volume equalization for oil expelled from the valves at high pressure. In such a cover, the oil can enter and leave only through a defined flow-through cross section in the equalization chambers. The equalization chambers are enclosed by a connection plate having at least one aperture that enables the oil to communicate across the connection plate. The cover is then connected with the valve manifold by means of a liquid sealant and/or a metal gasket in a manner that prevents oil from leaking between the cover and an opposing, contacting surface of the valve manifold.
However, there is still a long-felt need in the art for a cover with a seal that has an improved interconnection and/or cohesion of the respective individual components.